Behind Shielded Spectacles
by Ange Noir
Summary: Kaidoh notices his sempai disappering over the weekend only to show up bruised and tired come the following week. Going to investigate he discovers more than he bargains for.InuiKai REAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Intrigue

**Ange:** I'm going through an InuKai (KaInu where are you!) phase yet I can't seem to get started on my Laundromat. This was suppose to be a one shot, but I was too lazy to finish it. I got the idea from David Bowie's video "Never Let Me Down" which sadly didn't remind me of a babe.

**Disclaimer:** Listen to your mother

* * *

Behind Shielded Spectacles

Chapter One: Intrigue

* * *

Kaidoh never heard about a tennis marathon until he came here. Sure he knew of dance marathons and even video game marathons.

-

But never something as strange as a tennis marathon.

-

Even being a tennis player himself he found the whole idea odd and even dangerous. A day where you just play tennis without stop, how can that be safe?

-

But even so it intrigued him.

-

When Kaidoh became a regular for the Seigaku tennis team he couldn't be happier, even though people wouldn't even be able to imagine such an expression on him. Seigaku was one of the best and because of that he would become the best. He practiced everyday and paid attention to no one.

-

Kaidoh was a one man team and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way.

-

Even though he did his best to let nobody distract him that wasn't always possible. The one person that sidetracked him to no ends was another tennis regular who played a particular data tennis style that never ceased to frustrate him.

-

Third year regular…Sadaharu Inui.

-

He couldn't figure him out and people that confused Kaidoh annoyed him endlessly. He always carried around a worn notebook scribbling secrets about the other tennis players to use against them. He was a person of few words that could only be topped by Captain Tezuka. He always seemed to enjoy using his teammates as test subjects, forcing revolting brews down their throats for "testing purposes". The only person who could top his perverse enjoyment would be Fuji and that's only barely.

-

Adding to this Kaidoh often saw Inui staring at him, his gaze hidden behind his impenetrable glasses.

-

As time went on he could know exactly when Inui gazed at him. His piercing eyes burned holes through his clothes as shocks of awareness raced throughout his body.

-

Normally this would intimidate and anger Kaidoh but it did the opposite. It intrigued him against his will desiring to know more, needing to find out more about his sempai. How could he though? They never really talked outside of practice and he doubted that other than tennis they had anything in common.

-

But that didn't stop this burning want of learning more about Inui. He knew that he ate lunch alone on the rooftop and spent his free time that he didn't devote to tennis to mixing up Inui juice concoctions in the science room.

-

And he knew that on weekends he disappeared only to show up at school weary and tired with bruised hands and bags pillowing out from under his glasses. Of course since it was Inui he covered it up well and nobody was the wiser. Nobody noticed except him that is as his eyes trailed after his sluggish sempai who still managed to play tennis at optimal level.

-

Just what was he up to?

-

And it was his dying need to find out more about Inui that led Kaidoh to discover his secret and in turn discover the wonder that is...

-

tennis marathoning.

* * *

A/N: Marathoning is my word I'll contact Webster to see if it has a place in the dictionary. Until next time, I'll try not to let Trickster take me over. Although I really feel like playing tennis now…


	2. Delay

**Ange**: It's been ages I know. I bet everyone forgot about me already. Reviews are such guilt trips but in a good way. I'm still pleanty of business but I suppose I can try to work into updating a few fanfics into my schedule. I'll just try not to get burnt out like last time.

**Disclaimer**: Woot it's the weekend!

* * *

Behind Shielded Spectacles

Chapter One: Delay

* * *

Today was the day.

-

Kaidoh stalked…no followed after his sempai determined to undercover the truth. It was a Friday today. Practice ran late but even in the midst of his exhaustion he would see to it that he'll uncover whatever secret that his teammate was hiding from him. Kaidoh shouldn't care but he couldn't seem to help it.

-

Inui-sempai is just too intriguing to ignore.

-

But what his sempai does in his free time shouldn't be any concern of his. If it didn't hinder his own progress then he shouldn't trouble himself with it. That idea use to work but somewhere along the way he stopped listening to himself.

-

And that brings him to today, trying inconspicuously to tail after Inui when he could be off strengthening his tennis skills. Kaidoh was surprised he hasn't been caught yet. While he isn't as tall as his sempai he is still tall enough to make being discreet difficult.

-

Kaidoh quickly ducked into a nearby fast food restaurant when he noticed Inui glance behind him. Was he on to him already? The tennis player suddenly turned the corner and Kaidoh was about to hurry after him but then a firm hand clamped over his shoulder stopping him. Kaidoh turned around ready with a quick retort. He couldn't lose track of Inui not after he had come so far already. When he recognized the person his anger increased tenfold. Anyone but him he thought.

-

Anyone but Momoshiro Takeshi.

-

"What do you want?" Kaidoh growled at his teammate, desperate to get rid of him quickly.

-

"Is that any way to treat your double's partner?" Momo asked cheerfully not at all put off by Kaidoh's tone.

-

At Momo's comment Kaidoh's glower further intensified. For practice today their captain had them pair up as doubles to play against Seigaku's Golden Pair. It was a disaster from the start and Tezuka had them stop after only three sets. As punishment they spent the rest of practice running laps and then practicing their strokes with the first years. Just remembering today's practice set him on edge.

-

"I don't have time for this," Kaidoh muttered as he shrugged off the offending hand.

-

"I bet," Momo continued to taunt, "too busy following after your crush?"

-

"What was that," Kaidoh demanded through clenched teeth.

-

"Oh come off it Viper. The whole team knows that you can't keep your eyes off Inui sempai. In truth it's a little creepy how you act around him."

-

"Shut it," Kaidoh said defensively, "you don't know anything."

-

"Why you…!"

-

"Kaidoh and Momo! What a surprise." Someone greeted them before their confrontation could escalate even further.

-

Turning in unison the pair spotted Fuji-sempai with a shopping bag laden Takashi-sempai with him.

-

"Hey sempais," Momo greeted back his argument with Kaidoh completely forgotten. "What brings you here?"

-

"Well after a long day of shopping we decided to sit down and eat. Would you care to join us? Our treat."

-

"Boy would I!" Momo agreed always eager for free food.

-

"What about you Kaidoh?" Taka asked with his face half hidden behind a pile of shopping bags.

-

Kaidoh shook his head in refusal, "I'm busy right now." He peered searchingly in the street. How long will it take to catch up to him?

-

"Is that so?" Fuji commented as he closely studied the preoccupied Kaidoh. With a knowing a smile one would be hard pressed to find it any different from his regular ones, Fuji dropped his tennis racquet.

-

"Taka-san would you mind picking that up for me?"

-

Taka being naturally unsuspicious set down all the bags on a nearby table and bent to pick up the racquet. As soon as his hand clasped around the handle his eyes lit up and he went to his "burning mode".

-

"BURNING!" he screamed wildly, his arm doing a windmill harming those around him.

-

"Oh my," Fuji calmly commented, "we better get this under control. Momo, Kaidoh if you don't mind."

-

"Fuji- sempai you should know what tennis racquets do to Taka-sempai." Momo reminded his teammate.

-

"I must have forgotten. But-"

-

"COME AND GET IT!"

-

Taka had now ran up to the employees and proceeded in frightening those at the registers.

-

"C'mon Kaidoh," Momo said as he headed towards the errant Taka, "we have work to do."

-

"But I have things to do." Kaidoh objected trying to evade the situation and get back to his original plan.

-

"Why Kaidoh," Fuji interjected, "I never took you as one to refuse to help out a _sempai_."

-

Completely cowed he reluctantly went to help Momo settle Taka down, too disappointed to be wary of Fuji's manipulative motives.

-

Fuji's smile widen as he let his eyes slit open to further observe Kaidoh. His plan worked not that he had any doubt in it of course. This was all necessary though because Kaidoh just wasn't ready yet.

-

And so how could he not help in delaying him further until he was?

* * *

**A/N:** It's been so long I probably wrote everyone out of character. I know I royally screwed up on Fuji at the least. Hmm now I wonder what to update next? I'm going to be busy this weekend so who knows when that will be though.


	3. Intervention

**Ange**: Sorry for the uber delay

**Disclaimer:** I still fail at tennis…

* * *

Behind Shielded Spectacles

Chapter Three: Intervention

* * *

Kaidoh was out on his afternoon run trying to not think about anything other than putting one foot in front of the other. Usually his morning jogging did it for him but this weekend it wasn't enough. Of course if it wasn't for a few of his fellow teammates he wouldn't be having this problem. After helping Momo settle Taka-sempai down on Friday he attempted to catch up to Inui-sempai again.

-

And again he failed.

-

Fuji-sempai had him and Momo tag along with him for the rest of the day. If he didn't know any better Kaidoh would think that he was preventing him from finding out about Inui. The next day at the sacrifice of his personal tennis practice regime, he scoured the town looking for Inui but without success. He even stopped by his house but he wasn't there. Of course he peeked through the windows instead of ringing the doorbell but he would've gotten the same results either way.

-

And now it was Sunday so he decided to go running to take his mind off the whole debacle. But yet he couldn't stop imagining different scenarios where he could get to the bottom of this fiasco. Come tomorrow he'll confront Inui-sempai about it during school. While Kaidoh was contemplating how exactly to go about it he came across someone passed out under the bridge. Despite his looks Kaidoh is really a caring person so he couldn't help but rush over to offer his help.

-

Imagine his shock when that stranger turned out to be a really familiar face.

-

"I…Inui- sempai?" he wheezed still out of breath from his run.

-

The slumbering sempai groggily woke up at the sound of his name. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes his hand reached out for his nearby glasses. Kaidoh hurriedly handed them to him all the while wondering what his sempai was doing sleeping under a bridge.

-

"Thank you," he replied his voice showing no signs of drowsiness. "Ah, Kaoru is it?"

-

Kaidoh blushed. Not even his family calls him that anymore. Why did he have to have such a girly name? "Actually I prefer Kaidoh."

-

"Ah yes of course," Inui noted as he stood up to work the kinks out of his body.

-

"What are you doing here?" Kaidoh asked unable to hold it in any longer.

-

"Well it is a nice day out."

-

"Nice enough to pass out under a bridge?"

-

"It's quite an experience you should try it out one day yourself."

-

This wasn't getting him anywhere. If he wanted to get any information he'll just have to be blunt about it. "I'm worried about you Inui-sempai."

-

"Any reason in particular?" His sempai asked lightly…too lightly.

-

"You've been showing up to practice with baggy eyes, you seem sluggish at times, and you go off to strange parts of town on Fridays and nobody hears from you until the beginning of the school week."

-

"Why Kaoru, have you been following me?"

-

"Ir's Kaidoh," he muttered blushing.

-

"What was that?"

-

"…Nothing."

-

"Why this sudden interest though? I would have penned you as a person who worries more about tennis than teammates."

-

"Because you interest me," Kaidoh answered with a deepening blush.

-

"Really now," Inui mused closely looking at Kaidoh. With such a straightforward gaze he couldn't break away drawn into the reflected glare of Inui's lenses, "well your interest is starting to interest me…"

-

"Huh?"

-

But Inui broke the stare as he began to gather up his things. Instead of answering Kaidoh he started to talk to himself too low that Kaidoh could only catch snippets of.

-

"…_time to stop after all"_

-

"…_.could be interesting"_

-

"…_.such good data too"_

-

This did nothing but confused Kaidoh even more leaving him with more questions than before, "Inui-sempai…?"

-

"Oh you're still here," Inui responded surprised. Kaidoh knew something was definitely up then because nothing surprised Inui…nothing. "At lunchtime tomorrow meet me at the rooftop." Inui turned to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

-

"I…Inui!" Kaidoh shouted out such in a haste that he forgot the usual honorific. "I mean Inui-sempai, will you answer my questions then?"

-

But instead of answering he just twitched his lips as if hiding a great secret from him and knowing Inui, he probably is. "Have a good day, Kaoru-kun."

-

And this time Kaidoh didn't mind being called Kaoru.

-

But only if it was from his Inui-sempai.

-

* * *

**A/N:** This had been sitting on my laptop half done so I decided it was a good time as any to finish it. Don't really like how it came out. I know the dialogue sucks. Sorry for the ooc Kaidoh and Inui, it's been awhile.


	4. Football Playa'

A/N: And without further ado...

* * *

Behind Shielded Specatacles

Chapter Four: Football Playa'

* * *

Kaidoh couldn't eat. He was too nervous to. As soon as the bell rung for lunch he rushed to the rooftop wanting to be the first one there. He figured it'll be less stress on him if he had

Inui meet him instead of the other way around.

-

During class he couldn't concentrate, worrying about what he would ask Inui all day. He was nervous but it was a good nervous Kaidoh guessed. Kaidoh leaned over the rooftop railing to check the time on the big clock in the center of the schoolyard. It was still noon and there was time for loitering. Then Inui came out of no where and was like "SURPRISE BUTTSMEX!"

-

Kaidoh was like "OMG!" and tumbled to the ground. He fought his attacker off, but to no avail!

-

"Sempai! What are you doing?" Kaidoh screamed, as he pushed Inui's head back forcefully.

-

"You know my secret! And for that you shall pay! I tried for years to keep my extreme tennis addiction secret but alas! Someone lie you, YOU Kaidoh! I would have expected this from Fuji…Tezuka even! But you!? You're all brawn and no brain."

-

"You don't mean that!" Kaidoh yelled, biting back the tears that threatened to form at Inui's cnfessions. "I am smart! I am!"

-

Inui paused in his ministrations a moment, probably mulling over the young one's words.

-

"You are and that''s why you have to go!"

-

Kaidoh screamed and then saw black.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, a lone figure lurked. A small smile graced his soft features.

-

"Who knew you had so little restraint…" the boy chuckled, with a click of button, a close of a shutter, the picture was taken and the blackmail was set.

-

They didn't call him Fuji Shuusuke, genius for nothing.

-

-the end-

* * *

Ange: this of course is the end 'cept not. Written in collaboration with Mikkimikka and Nowaki. The real chapter will be up later tonight. Till then enjoy. And spam them with reviews!


	5. Setback

A/N: The real chapter! Sorry for the delay and even though nobody probably cares about this story anymore I'm in the mood to update so yea. This chapter isn't as long as I would like but it's the best I can do for the moment so please overlook that. Maybe I'll write a one shot to balance that out? Any suggestions? Well then read and review please.

* * *

Behind Shielded Spectacles

Chapter Four: Setback

* * *

Kaidoh couldn't eat. He was too nervous to. As soon as the bell rung for lunch he rushed to the rooftop wanting to be the first one there. He figured it'll be less stress on him if he had Inui meet him instead of the other way around.

-

During class he couldn't concentrate, worrying about what he would ask Inui all day. He was nervous but it was a good kind of nervous. Kaidoh leaned over the rooftop railing to check the time on the big clock in the center of the schoolyard. It had been ten minutes already and lunch period is only thirty minutes long. He tried not to worry. Inui is a senior after all. Kaidoh's stomach rumbled awaking him to his no longer dormant hunger. He sat down to eat his lunch digging into the ethnic food his mother prepared for him.

-

His mom has been experimenting in her cooking and this week it's Indian food. While Kaidoh enjoyed his spicy food she went overboard on the beef curry. Gulping down his cup of water only inflamed his mouth even more. Even so he finished his meal with gusto, getting an odd sense of pleasure as the spices made tears spring to his eyes.

-

In the end Inui failed to show up.

* * *

Kaidoh waited as long as he dared without being late to class. Perhaps he misheard Inui that day or something came up. Maybe he just forgot about him or stood him up deciding that he wasn't worth telling his secrets to. In any case this left Kaidoh feeling more irritable than normal and that showed on his face with the constant scowl that was etched there. Even the teacher was too intimidated to call on him during class.

-

Practice couldn't have come sooner to him as he rushed to the locker rooms. He'll take out his frustrations on the tennis courts but not before cornering Inui and finding out what is going on with him.

-

Kaidoh began warming up with the rest of the regulars immediately noticing that Inui wasn't there training with them. His irritation soon turned to anxiousness and more questions began piling up in his mind.

-

Where is his sempai?

-

Turning to Fuji he asked him just that trying not to sound so concerned.

-

"Is Inui sempai running late," he asked, "he's the only one missing from practice."

-

Momo unfortunately overheard him and just had to join in on the conversation, "I would think you of all people would know already, Viper," he teased with his hated nickname, "are you just unable to concentrate with your love interest not being here?"

-

Before Kaidoh could retort back with his patience being at breaking point already Fuji answered his question, "Inui collapsed during class so they sent him home Kaidoh."

-

Kaidoh was shocked out of his retort. Forgetting all about Momo he tried to get more information. "Is he okay? Did they say what was wrong?"

-

"Why don't you go to his house and ask him then because right now all you should be concerned with is tennis."

-

Fuji bent down to finish his stretches before he had to start his laps with everyone else.

-

With eyes narrowed in determination, Kaidoh followed suit his plan of action decided for. He'll do exactly what Fuji suggested, he'll visit Inui to settle everything once and for all.

-

But first tennis practice.

* * *

Ange: Review please. That's it for now. Please excuse the ooc as usual. Can the fact that it's been awhile be used as my excuse this time around?


End file.
